Abends in der Kneipe
by FrediAnn
Summary: Was wenn man Abends in L.A in eine Kneipe geht, und das Schicksal,  Da ich nicht an Zufälle glaube  Drei Leute zusammen bringt kann schon manches interessantes da bei raus kommen.  NCIS  Dr. House  Ich selbst  nur Friendship


**Abends in der Kneipe**

**Was wenn man Abends in L.A in eine Kneipe geht, und das Schicksal, (Da ich nicht an Zufälle glaube) Drei Leute zusammen bringt kann schon manches interessantes bei raus kommen. (NCIS| Dr. House| Ich selbst) nur Friendship**

**21:15 Uhr**

L.A. Die Stadt der Schönen und Reichen. Der Stars und den IT-Girls. Was zum Teufel mach ich dort? Ich bin weder schön noch reich. Und ein Star bin ich auch nicht, nur ein genervtes Weib, das zu einer Beerdigung von einer Großtante gefahren ist. Ey, ich kannte diese Frau noch nicht einmal.

Und was da für Leute waren. Voll die Aasgeier. Ich will so schnell es geht zurück in mein beschauliches Bielefeld. Der Stadt mit der Burg, Dem Mutterhaus des Pudding -herstellers, die Stadt die nach Meinung mehrerer nur Fiktiv ist.

Ich stehe nun vor einer Kneipe. Eine Richtige Spielunke. Naja. Hauptsache erst mal n Wodka, oder n Burbon, oder was sonstig Hochprozentig ist. Zum Glück bin ich gerade 21 geworden. Hoffentlich darf man in diesem Möchtegern Saloon auch rauchen. Vielleicht finde ich auch ein Paar Leute zum Quatschen. Schon in dem Moment als ich in die Kneipe eintrat wusste ich das Hier geraucht werden durfte. Die Luft hier drin ist Rauch verhangen. Nichtraucherschutzgesetz ist hier wohl nicht IN, was mich natürlich freut. Hier ist sogar noch mehr Smog als in der Smoking Area im Flughafen von Bangkok. Und wer da schon mal war, weiß was Smog ist. Ich fühle mich hier sofort sauwohl.

Aber hier sind nur 2 Männer und ein Barkeeper. Ich muss wohl um die Happy Hour herum gekommen sein. Der eine Mann hat braune Haare, einen Drei tage Bart und n Kaputtes Bein. Das sehe ich daran, das er n Stock bei sich Trägt. Der andere hat graues Haar, Blaue Augen und schon leicht zerschlissene Kleidung. So ein Rotes Kaputzenshirt. Beide sehen nicht gerade Stil bewusst aus, aber wer im Glashaus sitzt darf nicht mit Steinen werfen. Beide stehen an der Bar, sprechen aber nicht miteinander. Naja, da hier so Wenige sind werde ich Mal eine Lokalrunde werfen.

Ich gehe also auch zur Bar. „Hi." „Hi, was darf es den sein?" fragt mich der übergewichtige Barmann mit der Glatze. „Ich geb mal zur Feier des Tages ne Lokalrunde aus. Ich hab Nämlich geerbt. Ganze 200$." Meine ich noch schnell. „Da können sie aber Froh sein das hier nicht so viele sind. Ok, meine Herrschaften, hier gibt es eine Lokalrunde, ausgegeben von der Dame." Der Herr mit den Grauen Haaren bestellte sich n Burbon, während der mit dem Stock sich n einfachen Scotsh

bestellte. Ich nahm n großes Glas Wodka. „Hey, danke." meinte der erst genannte, während der Andere nichts sagte. „Jo. Ich bin übrigens die Fredi." meinte ich. „Mein Name ist Leroy Jethro Gibbs." meinte der Grau Haarige. Ich guckte zu dem Kerl mit dem Stock, der sich nun als Dr. Gregory House vorstellte. Wir Schwiegen erst mal ein Bisschen, dann wollte ich mir eine Zigarette anstecken, und suchte erst mal mein Feuer. „Mist. Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein." „Hier" meinte der Herr, der sich mit Gibbs vorgestellt hatte. „Thanks, auch eine?" fragte ich, und hielt ihm meine Schachtel hin. „Ne, danke, bin Nichtraucher." ich guckt zu House, der ohne ein Dankeswort eine nahm. „Hey, schon mal was von danke gehört?" Fragte Gibbs. „Ach macht nix, ich mag Leute die dreist sind. Noch n Gesöff?" fragte ich in die runde, die Antwort bekam ich mit einem Nicken.

Dieses mal nahmen wir alle Burbon. „Und bist du nur wegen des Erbes hier?" meinte House nach ein paar schlucken. „Nee, eigentlich eher weil ich diese Reise spendiert bekommen habe." meinte ich. „Und woher kommst du?" fragte nun Gibbs „Bielefeld, einer Stadt im Herzen von Deutschland." antwortete ich, und nahm n großen Schluck Burbon „Und Boys, warum seid ihr hier?" Gibbs trank in einem zug sein Glas aus bevor er antwortete.

„Bin Ermittler vom NCIS, und wir hatten hier n Fall." „Was ist n NCIS" meinte House abschätzend

„ der Naval Criminal Investigative Service, eben die Navy Police für schwere Fälle. So Mord und Totschlag." Antwortete ich schnell. „Wow. Dafür das du aus Deutschland kommst weißt du aber sehr viel über die USA." „Ne, eher über das Militär. Und House, was ist mit dir?"

„Hach, wegen so einer scheiß Fortbildung. Wo man so n Dreck hört wie man einen Blinddarm entfernt. Außerdem, kannst mich Greg nennen, weil das mit der Reise ist die richtige Einstellung"

„Und mich dann Jethro." meinte Gibbs. „So, nun gib ich mal was aus. Drei Bier für mich und meine Freunde." meinte House. „Ich bin nicht dein Freund." „Ach halt das Maul, Jeth." raunte House.

**22:15 Uhr**

Schon seid einer Stunde saßen wir hier Zusammen. Und Hut ab, für Amis vertragen die Beiden viel Alk. Doch Langsam wurden auch die Beiden ein bisschen Besoffen. Ok, mir geht es ja auch nicht anders. Ich glaube keiner von uns könnte jetzt noch Autofahren. Bestimmt habe ich einen Alkoholspiegel von 0,8 Promille. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mir Fällt gerade das Lied, Grund zu Feiern von Otto, ein.( .com/watch?v=aGnmuBOmL5I ) Bis jetzt hatten wir zusammen gesoffen und gepokert, wobei ich Strippoker vorgeschlagen habe. Die Begeisterung hielt sich aber in grenzen. Nun saßen wir hier und Bestellten uns ne Buddel Rum. House warf sich nun schon die 3. Vikodin ein, und Gibbs hatte sich doch dazu entschlossen eine zu Rauchen.

„Boh Ey House, Lass mal Drei für morgen übrig, da werden wir alle den Kater unseres Lebens haben." Meinte Gibbs. „Jeth, wenn du denkst, was ich mal bezweifle, das ich dir eine gebe, dann denkst du Falsch." sprach House, worauf er ein einziges Wort als Antwort bekam. „Bastard" „Danke gleichfalls." beide guckten sich nun gegenseitig böse an. „Hey Boys, ihr müsst euch nicht streiten, ihr habt ja beide recht, ihr seid beide Bastarde." Sagte ich Frech, danach kam gleichzeitig aus beiden Mündern nur „Bitch" ich drohte mit dem Zeigefinger „Wenn schon Sexy Bitch, so viel zeit muss sein." Wir erhoben unsere Gläser, um uns zu, zu prosten.

„Sag mal Greg, warum bist du eigentlich so n Arschloch?" Fragte Gibbs. Ich hätte nicht erwartet das wir eine Ehrliche Antwort bekommen würden. Doch nun wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt.

„Als ich Kind war, hat mich mein Vater Misshandelt. Das ist der eigentliche Grund. Und weil ich diese Psychoheinis nicht ausstehen kann würde ich niemals in Behandlung gehen. Und du Jeth?"

Wir guckten beide zu dem Grauhaarigen. „Hab vor 20 Jahren als ich im Golfkrieg war, Frau und Kind verloren. Wegen so einem Scheiß Drogenboss, der meinte sie zu töten. Ich mag auch keine Psychoheinis." nun guckten beide Fragend zu mir. „Och ich hab den unwichtigsten Grund hier, Ich wurde 6 Jahre lang in der Schule Gemobbt, geschlagen und gedemütigt, und die Pauker haben nichts gemacht. Diese Feiglinge." ich schüttete mir ein neues Glas Rum ein, und trank es sofort leer. „Natürlich habe ich mich gewehrt, aber wenn die ganze Schule gegen einen ist, kann man nichts machen. Und wechseln? Hätte nichts gebracht. Besser wurde es erst, als ich zu meiner 1. Ausbildung ging" wir machten die Flasche Leer, in dem wir uns alle noch was Eingossen, und prosteten uns noch mal zu. „Auf uns Arschlöcher."

Da wir hier nur zu 4 waren, den Barkeeper mitgezählt, entschieden wir uns Dart zu spielen.

Greg und Ich waren da wir Besoffen waren natürlich zu schlecht um überhaupt die Scheibe zu treffen, Jeth allerdings traf immer ins schwarze.

„Au. Mein Knie." meinte er dann auf einmal. „Oh, Kriegsverletzung, die du dir als Sniper geholt hast?" Fragte ich, er stockte. „Woher weist du das?" „Och, da du im Golfkrieg gekämpft hast, kann ich sicher sein das du beim Militär warst, da du beim NCIS arbeitest warst du wohl bei der Navy. Und weil du trotz Weitsichtigkeit, die ich daran erkannt habe das du so schlecht lesen konntest was ich als Tattoo auf meinem Arm stehen habe, und das du Besoffen bist, du so gut zielen kannst. Da ich Auf dem Arm Semper Fi stehen habe, und du gesagt hast das du dieses als Regel für dein Team hast, kann ich davon ausgehen, das du ein paar Leuten den Arsch gerettet hast. Weil du so stark nach Kaffee riechst, und zwischen durch hier auch einen getrunken hast, Kann ich davon ausgehen, das Du Kaffeejunky bist, und weil deine Hände so rau sind, und du Sägespäne auf deinen Klamotten hast, weiß ich das du gern mit Holz arbeitest. Las mich raten, du Baust ein Boot."

Er schaute mich schockiert an, House lachte, und meinte „So eine Ärztin wie dich Bräuchte ich in meinem Team, was Kannst du über mich sagen?" „ Hm, Du nimmst Tabletten, und zwar Vikodin. Da du ein Stock trägst weiß ich das du was mit n Bein hast. Da sich die Narben deines Beines an deiner Hose abzeichen, weil Jeth dir Bier drüber geschüttet hat, kann ich sagen, das du einen Infarkt in der Oberschenkelmuskulatur hattest. Der kam von Drogen, da du das Zeug schluckst wie ein Junky, und ich mir ein Bisschen sicher bin, das du auch vorher schon das ein oder andere ein geschmissen hast. Außerdem bist du Arzt für die Ganz seltenen fälle, da du jemanden willst der so gut beobachten kann wie ich, Außerdem ist dein Hosenstall offen."

Nun Lachte Jeth. „Ich könnte so eine Ermittlerin wie dich gebrauchen." „Na das wird wohl nichts. Ich habe gerade einen Job angenommen, der mir liegt." „was den?" „Als Krankenpflegelehrein beim Militär." sagte ich stolz. „So Leute, Sperrstunde." Der Barkeeper wollte schließen, dabei war es doch gerade erst Mitternacht.

Wir Gingen vor die Tür, und tauschten die Nummern, bevor ich Sagte

„So meine Lieben Freunde, lasst uns noch einen anderen Laden zum aus saufen suchen, die Nacht ist noch Lang." wir harkten uns an einander, und Schunkelten bis zur nächsten Kneipe.

Auf uns Arschlöcher


End file.
